habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 00
"Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be fun." '' '''Rabbit #00', a.k.a Marty, is a member of the Angora Division in HABIT's Tournament. He is the only rabbit in the tournament to have prior experience with HABIT, having previously entered into at least two deals with him. He also competed in a previous tournament, in which he was one of only two survivors. History Tournament One Martin was an ordinary, slightly timid young man who longed to improve his "boring" life; to become someone, or some''thing,'' extraordinary. Then one day, he and his girlfriend heard about HABIT's tournament; they agreed to participate, and were surprised when HABIT tapped them as his "favorites" early in the game.Once the trials began in earnest, Marty and the other participants were abducted and imprisoned in an abandoned factory. The Rabbits were given their first task: select a Division Leader and a Runt. Nervous and utterly unprepared for the demands of the Tournament, Marty was chosen to be the "Runt"; he was immediately forced by HABIT to kill the newly-elected Leader, gutting him while the other Rabbits watched. Initially horrified, Marty eventually came to realize that he had a knack for taking lives; not only was he rather good at it, but he enjoyed doing it. Marty threw himself into the game and never looked back. With time and experience, Marty became an expert at his "craft", his skills and technique honed to perfection. Eventually, Marty's drive and abilities earned the admiration of HABIT, who offered him a deal; Marty gladly accepted, and under HABIT's influence, he became the perfect killer: unstoppable, free of remorse, his prowess with a knife unparalleled. He became, in his own words, "a butcher". Eventually, HABIT became unsatisfied with his charge. HABIT appeared to Marty and demanded more of him; Marty refused, insisting that he had given all he had to give. In response, HABIT abandoned him and shifted his attentions to Marty's girlfriend. Furious and desperate to regain HABIT's favor, Marty redoubled his murderous activities; the quality of his work suffered, and he became reckless, sloppy. His activities caught the attention of the authorities, and he was sent to prison (presumably after the tournament had concluded). While Marty was behind bars, HABIT appeared to him once again, offering him a new deal. The terms of this second deal are uncertain, but it is known that it granted Marty certain advantages that place him above the other "rabbits". Marty was dubbed Rabbit #00 (a reflection the "Nothing" HABIT had made him twice over); he was freed from prison, and became (in Marty's own words) "something special...a rabbit pulling the magician out of the hat." #00's second deal with HABIT didn't shield him from the consequences of his crimes, however: after "An0ther Just Like Y0u" was posted, the video caught the attention of the police; Marty was captured, arrested, and sent back to prison -- with HABIT implying that he would be behind bars for some time. Round Two On October 1, 2015, #00 broke out of prison for the second time. He stole Rabbit #02's mobile phone and used it to hijack #02's Skype account during a call in Angora. Using the stolen account, #00 spoke to HABIT and arranged another deal; on HABIT's command ("ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND. GET IN HERE"), he burst into #02's house and attacked him with a barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat, murdering him on camera. The following night, #00 was added to a Lop Division call (in honor of #102's birthday) as a "special guest" of HABIT. #00 quickly became fed up with the terrible internet connection in #02's house, and decided to remedy the situation by breaking into another house. He killed the family living there, shooting the two children and beating the brother of the home owner with a pipe wrench; he finished out the stream while helping himself to their food and supplies before moving on. #00 explained to the Rabbits that the man, Tom Sullivan, had been his uncle and a "bad man", and that he didn't want to stay in the house any longer than he had to. On 10/6, #00 was added to a call with the Netherland Dwarf division. HABIT informed him that he had sent the Rake to attack the Woman On the Phone after her last call, and she was dead. Initially, #00 seemed unconcerned about the news; however, Rabbit #60's constant ribbing and joking at his expense gradually angered #00, cracking his facade and allowing the news to sink in. To add an extra twist to #00's pain, HABIT then informed him that there would be seven trials in the game (over the mere three trials of the previous hellish tournament); #00 had a mental breakdown in the chat and gouged one of his eyes out, ending the call. CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Personality Prior to joining Tournament One, Marty was an ordinary, slightly timid young man. L.K. described him as "a good kid" (albeit slightly annoying) who cracked jokes constantly to help cope with his fear. The horrors of the Tournament, however, caused Marty to snap; unable to cope with the suffering and guilt, he gave in to his animal instincts, allowing HABIT to mold him into a killing machine. #00's HABIT-like qualities -- his overly-dramatic mannerisms, his bloodthirstiness, his enhanced charisma -- are all side effects of frequent possession. HABIT has stated that #00 is aware of this and could alter his behavior if he desired, but that he continues to stick with the same patterns because they are all he "knows" now -- his previous life and identity having been taken from him. #00 suffers from severe PTSD due to the events of Tournament One. He displays many of the symptoms associated with the disorder: he's irritable; has frequent, angry outbursts; becomes highly distressed when reminded of his previous experiences; exhibits feelings of guilt, shame and self-blame (particularly over the Woman's death); and has intense fear of being separated from loved ones (as shown by his constant attempts to re-dial the Woman's number and listen to her voicemail). Abilities #00 is (due to a combination of experience and HABIT's influence) an extremely proficient killer. He's skilled in tracking and subduing victims, various torture methods, and is capable of using a variety of weapons and implements for dispatching lives; he is particularly skilled with knives -- in his words, "able to do things you wouldn't think possible with a blade". #00 is also good at breaking and entering, and was able to force his way into Rabbit #02 and Tom Sullivan's homes with little trouble. Thanks to HABIT, #00 has a number of superhuman traits. He can heal from almost any injury (even fatal ones), and can function without sleep. Relationships The Woman On the Phone Prior to meeting HABIT, #00 was in a romantic relationship with the Woman On the Phone. The two were deeply in love until she replaced him as HABIT's favorite Rabbit in Tournament One. After that, their relationship crumbled quickly. Some time after the tournament ended, the Woman called #00 and pleaded for help, claiming that she was lost in a forest somewhere. #00 angrily hung up on her, claiming that he no longer cared what happened to her. However, some of the d0uble+n0thing videos show #00 tearfully calling her phone to listen to her voicemail, hinting that he still had feelings for her. (This was later confirmed when #00 had an emotional breakdown after learning of the Woman's death.) Some of #00's comments also hint that he envies the Woman and the fact that she was able to be freed from her deal with HABIT. Rabbit #60 CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Quotes "Welcome to the tournament. I want to extend my, ah, personal greetings to all sixty-some odd rabbits that I have been told entered HABIT's tournament. claps. You're all idiots." - Addressing the new rabbits, "g0ing f0rward". "I want each and every one of you to stop what you're doing, and I want you to think about your lives. Who did you love? Who loved you? What mistakes did you make? What mistakes did you prevent? What chaos did you cause? Or perhaps...what lives did you take? I want you all to ponder that, right now. It's okay, I can wait. ''pause. Now I want you all to forget about it, everything. Forget everything you just thought about, because...none of it matters. Your name, your past your present, and your future? None of it matters. You've all effectively thrown it away...to be a part of the HABIT's game."'' - "g0ing f0rward". "You think you'll have fun. You think you'll make friends. You think you'll...go to sleep at night, and forget about the events that happened on your little screen. You're all '''wrong'."'' - "g0ing f0rward". "We played the game, and we '''won'. And this is what winning is: it was him, choosing YOU!"'' - To the Woman On The Phone, "0n the pr0wl". Trivia * Age: 19(ish) * #00 real name (as confirmed by HABIT) is Martin Christian. His last name was originally suspected to be "Sullivan", due to Tom Sullivan being his uncle. * According to #00, the reason behind both his number designation and his nickname ("Nothing") is that he started out as a "nothing" and "the HABIT made me more than nothing, he made me double the nothing I already was." (The name of his YouTube side channel "d0uble+n0thing" is also a reference to this.) * Before Tournament One, #00 was working a full-time job to save up money for a trip to visit his girlfriend. * Prior to making his first deal with HABIT, #00 wore reading glasses (as seen in "M0nths Ag0"). * #00's appearances in videos are nearly always accompanied by heavy audio and visual distortion. * As a side effect of frequent inHABITation, #00's eyes permanently glow bright bluish-purple. (HABIT described it as a "mutation", and explained that it hasn't happened to Evan because he's "more careful" with Evan's vessel.) #00's natural eye color, as revealed by HABIT, is an unusual golden yellow. * #00 favors HABIT-esque attire (trucker cap, rabbit and skull motifs, purple accents) and brightly-colored, open-collar dress shirts (sometimes with the collars popped). He has occasionally been known to wear fingerless black leather gloves as well. This may be either another side effect of frequent possession, or an attempt so show solidarity with HABIT. Gallery MonthsAgo2.png|A gentler, pre-HABIT Marty. MonthsAgo1.png|Marty reflects on the past. 00InmateDistortion2.png|"I took the HABIT's deal." RabbitMaskBite4.png|#00's first on-screen kill. AnotherJustLikeYou.png|A rabbit just like you. 00Hall2.png|#00 heads off to kill Lisa and Harrison Goodwin. MartyGoldenEeys2.jpg|Marty showing his natural golden eye color. Links Category:Rabbits